


Through A Glass Darkly

by trillingstar



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Bug!John, Challenge Response, Digital Art, Gen, Guilt, SGA Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This artwork has an amazing fic by pipisafoat to accompany it.  The link can be found at the bottom of the page.<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Through A Glass Darkly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipisafoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/gifts).



> This artwork has an amazing fic by pipisafoat to accompany it. The link can be found at the bottom of the page.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Caps from [daily flan](http://daily-flan.livejournal.com) & [Sgafan](http://sgafan.livejournal.com); brushes from [misprinted type](http://www.misprintedtype.com); texture by [ArtByChrysti](http://www.flickr.com/photos/chrysti/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Through A Glass Darkly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849823) by [pipisafoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat)




End file.
